Various communications, medical, computing, industrial, and other systems implement isolation barriers to electrically isolate sections of electronic circuitry. An isolator is a device that can transfer a signal between sections of electronic circuitry while maintaining electrical isolation between the sections.
A typical conventional design attains isolation, for example, by connecting to a communication channel through a transformer. The transformer provides isolation both for surge and galvanic isolation. Power can be transmitted on the line through the transformer.